


Glory Days

by twopinkcarnations



Series: Familiar Face [2]
Category: Cheers (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: As far as humans went, Sam was the most bearable. Michael might even say he liked the guy.





	Glory Days

"Oh, cut the attitude, Sam.”

Sam briefly eyes him up and down. He licks his lips.

“Why don’t you make me, pops?”

Michael’s eyes flick up from the file he’d been reviewing. Now that Sam and the others were in on his gambit, Michael had been making a point to keep the humans abreast of his  
plans to fool Vicky and the others. Sam seemed to think his plans were best, and if they couldn’t act cohesively, then this would never work.

“Sam, I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation.”

“Yeah, well maybe I’m tired of being bossed around by a guy who’s been nothing but shady. You’ve been messing with our minds, erasing our memories. How are we supposed to trust you?”

Sam stands and braces his palms against Michael’s desk. He leans forward, attempting to captalize on the effect of his height as he might’ve on the humans who often frequented his bar.

Michael stands and mimics his pose. Oh, if only Sam could see his true form. But that was an unfair way to win when fighting with a mere mortal, so Michael refrains from shedding his human shape.

“Sam, I know this hasn’t been easy for any of you, but if we don’t keep an airtight grasp on our situation, everyone, including you, is going to suffer.”

Sam swallows, and he momentarily breaks eye contact. Michael sighs and takes a less threatening pose when he sees Sam deflate.

“I never thought dyin’ would be so much more work than living,” Sam says.

Michael sits down.

“I always wanted my neighborhood to be successful, but now that it is, it just feels…”

“Meaningless?” Sam supplies.

Sam sits back down too.

“In a way,” Michael confesses. “All my life, I thought there’d be nothing greater than running my own slice of Hell. But there’s so much more to it than that. Humans are more complex than I ever thought.”

Sam chuckles.

“Yeah, we’re like that sometimes.”

“And you five are, no offense, terrible.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“But,” Michael continues. “Not terrible enough to be here. I mean, good lord, none of you are murderers or rapists or lawyers.”

“Hey, amen to that.”

“We can work through this, Sam. I really think we can.”

Sam nods as he listens. He can kind of see what the guy was trying to tell him, even if he didn’t much like the situation. There was something that was still bothering him though.

“I just don’t like to be manipulated.”

Michael grins.

“That’s not what your file says.”

Sam laughs.

“Is all that in there too?”

Michael turns a few pages and flips it around for Sam to see. Names, dates, locations, positions, ages, durations, it was all right there in black and white.

“Wow, this is crazy. I mean, it’s kind of perverted that you’ve read through this, but I guess I can’t blame you. This is all pretty impressive stuff.” 

He begins thumbing through the ages, stopping to read the more detailed passages. Sam’s cheeks redden as he reads through his glory days.

“Yes, I can see you’re already getting hot under the collar. You’re blushing.”

“I am not.”

He turns a page.

“You’re red as an apple.”

“It’s ‘cause I know you read all this too. I never told a guy all this stuff before. Just the basics. You know, like how pretty she was, and how great I was,” Sam says.

“Guess that makes me special, huh?”

“You wish, pal.” Sam reads a little more, but then he clears his throat and closes the file. “Any way I can trouble you for a copy of that?”

“All you have to do is ask Janet. She can even provide you with an audio/visual experience.”

Sam’s eyes bug, and he gulps. Michael’s face splits into a wide grin.

“You can’t stand up right now, can you?”

Sam rapidly shakes his head.

“Probably not a good idea right now, no.”

Michael leans back in his chair, smugger than he had any right to be.

“You’re doing that torture thing again,” Sam says, finger pointing accusingly. “You promised us you wouldn’t.”

Michael laughs.

“Sam, you did this to yourself. It’s why you’re here. Your vanity is astounding. You’re matched only by Tahani.”

Sam puts his head in his hands.

“Oh god, don’t mention beautiful women right now. She already turned me down twice.”

Sam bites down on his index finger.

“Well, you can’t stay here all day. It’s too suspicious.”

“Then you should come over here and help a guy out.”

“You don’t mean that,” Michael says.

"Yeah?" Sam asks. “What’s stopping you? An old girlfriend? That robot chick?"

"You mean Janet? No, certainly not. It’s not like that," Michael says.

Sam shakes his head.

"You're right, you're right. What am I even saying?"

Sam rubs his palms down his thighs. Michael had never seen him behave this way before, like a man deprived. Then it hits him.

“You haven’t slept with anyone since you arrived here, have you?”

Sam licks his lips.

“Nope.”

Michael hesitates before standing and walking to Sam’s side of the desk. Sam’s eyes bore into the whole time, and he feels like an animal being stalked. He comes to a stop in front of the human and leans back against his desk.

Sam’s hands wrap around Michael’s waist, and he rubs his face against Michael’s stomach like a cat. He looks up at Michael with mischief in his gaze. The human has such a one-track mind. That even in the afterlife, all he can think about (and with) is his dick.

Michael can admit that Sam is good-looking and charming. It was his narcissism and lust that put him in the Bad Place to begin with. But the craziest thing about it was that he liked Sam. He was such an easy human to get along with. 

Of their own accord, his hands come up to gently card through the man’s thick hair, watching him being watched in return.

“Take a picture; it'll last longer,” Sam says.

He wants to tell Sam that the afterlife was the longest-lasting event in the universe--much longer than a photograph--but he resists.

“Are we gonna do this, or what?” Sam asks impatiently.

Sam had been expecting something to happen between them since he got here. Sam couldn’t even really explain it. Something about Michael’s charisma and silver fox feature sucked him in right away, even though he now knew what the man really was. He’d been preparing himself every time he knew he was going to see him, just hoping Michael would be interested in return. Sometimes he desperately wanted someone (anyone) that wasn’t Diane.

“Please?” Sam asks.

Michael couldn’t disobey a request like that. He always enjoyed it when humans begged. And Sam did it so nicely.


End file.
